vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuhi
Yuuhi is a red fox spirit and member of Purple Lotus’s head staff. Yuuhi acts as a ferryman for souls guiding them to the afterlife. They have a split soul with their alter ego Red Hound who takes on contracts when summoned. Lore Yuuhi was the first Gallic fox spirit that ever got summoned into the material plane of humans. In the beginning they didn't know why but they guided people through their forest because they were lost. However later on Yuuhi figured out that they guided lost souls to the afterlife. With the knowledge they where guiding the lost souls they realized as well they are a being of death itself. They have always been guiding the soul to wherever it should go in the afterlife. Later on in their lifetime when christianity started to rise they joined with the church because all of the gallic people were slowly converting. Yuuhi has been out on crusades and fought in the name of the lord back in their days. They were doing a big clean up with The Black Plague that hit Europe. Yuuhi left the Church for a time being because they didn't see how they handled with their powers controlling the people in the name of god. After a while they opened up pubs in England, Russia, Czech Republic, and Sweden. They tried to live a normal life as possible without revealing what they are. After a while they met Satchi on a business trip and got invited to see how they work at Purple Lotus. Yuuhi joined one night and tried out their way of working. The rest is history. History/Biography TBA Personality Yuuhi is a very serious individual often trying to get the staff in Purple Lotus to follow his orders. The individual is very calculated choosing his words and movements carefully. When they are Red Hound they are much louder and bold. Abilities *Plane Shift - Yuuhi can open portals to different planes and other worlds. As long as Yuuhi has been there once they are able to open a portal back. *Communicate with the Dead - As the power states Yuuhi can talk with the dead as long as the soul is allowed to talk. *Communicate with Nature - Yuuhi can talk with animals, trees even spiritual beings that are connected with nature. *Tri-Healing - Yuuhi can use 3 types of healing these being Nature, Holy, and Necromantic. Nature can heal anyone that is not weak against Fey/nature magic. Holy and Necrotic healing are blessing and touch based. *Rune Writing - Yuuhi can produce runes by drawing them with green flame lit upon their finger tip she will then pronounce what it says activating the runes power. Runes vary from Strength boost, Speed, Will, etc. *The Red Hound - Yuuhi’s other form is the Red Hound which can be called out. The Red Hound always needs to make a contract with whoever summons him, but he has all the rights to decline if he doesn't see it fit. Those he accepts the contract with will gain a 10% boost in strength and speed, the reason behind is so the host doesn’t get killed, for if the host dies Red hound will disappear because the host is his source to stay in the material plane. Only a few people know the method to summon Red. So far Satchi, Seth, Chow, Corowna, and Smalls know how to summon Red hound. *Talismans Crafting - Yuuhi can craft talismans that people can wear. They can differ from protection Talismans to Seals. Depending on the materials used to craft it the talisman can vary in its strength. *Soul Sight - Can see spirits/souls. *Elemental Bending - Can control the 4 elements around them these being Wind, Water, Earth, and Fire but they cannot create it. *Blood Magic - Can control Blood. Equipment *Microfilament Wires - Attached to their hair these wires are so thin that even beasts with keen eyes will miss them. The wires are strong for their small size and are very sharp, in fact if someone tries to head pat Yuuhi without her knowledge they will cut their hand. The wires are always out and act like a sensitivity barrier for Yuuhi, as soon someone is within their vicinity Yuuhi feels the wires being pulled hence why they have the upper hand if someone is trying to sneak attack them from behind. *Holy Crosses - Yuuhi has holy crosses in storage due to their history with the church, they are useful on Devils and Demons to keep them in check. *Crystal Water - Water that has powers from the essence of souls. The supply is limited hence why Yuuhi always gives it out in small vials. They water regenerate the body from wounds that are naturals to heal but it also has properties to mend both the soul and the mind, it would feel like a motherly hug from behind and try to calm both down. *Gae Bolg - This spear is exclusive to Red Hound. This is based on the mythological version of the Gallic. It's made out of a great sea serpent which the Gallic see as dragons, hence anything that is Dragon made it will penetrate. The spear can be thrown and re summoned back to Red Hounds hand. Trivia *Yuuhi joined Satchi randomly just to say hello and got dragged into RP. They didn't even considering joining PL for their RP. *A lot of people thought Yuuhi was from either Ireland or Scotland due to their accent for the character, truth is Yuuhi is from Sweden. *The name Yuuhi means The Evening Sun in Japanese and Madra Rua means Red Fox in Gallic. Links *http://www.twitch.tv/YuuhiThePanda *http://www.twitter.com/YuuhiThePanda Gallery Yuuhi_Glamour.jpg|Yuuhi with a patron of Purple Lotus. Picture edited by HDMG. Seth_Jester_Yuuhi_Ichi_Diayo.PNG|Seth, Jester, Yuuhi as Red Hound, Sora Ichi, and Daiyo. BeachYuuhi.png|Yuuhi's beach attire during the Purple Lotus' vacation. Category:Kitsune Category:People Category:Characters